Voltron Presents:Descendants(Preview)
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Preview Chapter for an upcoming story. Author's Note at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Keith laughed as Lance jumped down from the tall rock and into the calm water below. Lance surfaced and Keith turned back to the picnic blanket Lance set up, his smiling fading. He laid his head on the pillar closing his violet eyes before opening them again.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost but something missing_

Keith thought back to Haggar. She wanted him to follow in her footsteps. Be evil like she was. But that's not what Keith wanted. He didn't want to be like Haggar.

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go?_

Keith was in an inner conflict with himself. He had trouble trying to find out what his heart wanted. He wanted to be different from Haggar, he didn't want to be evil like her. He only wanted her to be proud of him for once. But as long as he wasn't like her, she wouldn't.

That thought crushed him even more.

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _Yeah_

Keith sighed. He knew he was going crazy. Even though he was using Lance to help Haggar's plan, he couldn't help that he had fallen in love with the other. He made Keith feel something, something that he couldn't explain.

 _Am I crazy?_

 _Maybe we could happen_

 _Yeah_

Keith frowned. He knew that at some point the spell would wear off. At that point Lance and his relationship would crumble. He only wished that this wasn't because of a stupid love spell. That this was real love.

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh..._

 _If only(yeah)_

 _If only(yeah)_

 _If only(yeah)_

 _If only_

 _If only_

Keith walked towards the edge of the water and sat down staring at the water. A frown present on his face.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So this is just an idea I had while watching the Disney channel movie Descendants(again). I have an idea for some characters, but I would appreciate the help on figuring out what characters would be what characters from the movie. Thanks!

You can PM me a cast list

I'll be sure to reply to your PM's.

Cast List:

The ones in **bold** are the ones I know for sure I have

The ones in _italics_ are the ones I need characters for

 **Mal:Keith**

 _Evie:_

 _Carlos:_

 _Jay:_

 **Ben:Lance**

 _Audrey(Sleeping Beauty's Daughter):_

 _Jane(Fairy Godmother's Daughter):_

 _Lonnie(Mulan's daughter):_

 **Maleficent:Haggar**

 **Chad Charm:Lotor**

 _Doug:_

 _Cruella De Vil:_

 _Fairy Godmother:_

 _Jafar:_

 _Evil Queen:_

 **Beast:Shiro**

 **Belle:Allura**

 _Snow White:_

 _Leah(Audrey's Grandmother):_

 _Coach Jenkins:_


	2. Updated Cast List

So I worked on my cast a little bit and figured out a few other characters. I am still looking into what characters would go with the ones I still need. Figured I'd give you guys an update on the cast list and how it's going.

Cast

 **Bold** is what characters I have for sure.

 _Italics_ is what I still need characters for.

 **Mal** :Keith

 _Evie:_

 **Carlos** :Hunk

 **Jay** :Rolo

 **Ben** :Lance

 **Audrey** :Nyma

 **Jane** :Shay

 _Lonnie:_

 **Maleficent** :Haggar

 **Chad Charm** :Lotor

 _Doug:_

 _Cruella De Vil:_

 _Fairy Godmother:_

 _Jafar:_

 _Evil Queen:_

 **Beast** :Shiro

 **Belle** :Allura

 _Snow White:_

 _Leila:_

 _Coach Jenkins:_

 **Mr. Deley** :Commander Iverson


	3. Updated Cast List 2

I have luckily been able to find out more characters for the story. Still searching for the rest of the cast I need.

 **Bold** is what I have.

 _Italics_ is what I still need.

 _Cast_

 **Mal:Keith**

 **Evie:Ezor**

 **Carlos:Hunk**

 **Jay:Rolo**

 **Ben:Lance**

 **Audrey:Nyma**

 **Jane:Shay**

 **Lonnie:Matthew(Matt)**

 **Maleficent:Haggar**

 **Chad Charm:Lotor**

 **Doug:Acxa**

 **Cruella De Vil:Sendak**

 **Fairy Godmother:Shay's Mother-Helga(1)**

 _Jafar:_

 _Evil Queen:_

 **Beast:Shiro**

 **Belle:Allura**

Snow White:

 _Leila:_

 **Coach Jenkins:Kolivan**

Notes:

(1) We do not know Shay's mother's name, so for the purpose of this story, her name will be Helga.


	4. Final Cast List!

Finally figured out characters. With each character now filled I can start to write the story. When I have the first chapter finished and uploaded I'll be sure to post.

 _Cast_

 **Mal:Keith**

 **Evie:Ezor**

 **Carlos:Hunk**

 **Jay:Rolo**

 **Ben:Lance**

 **Audrey:Nyma**

 **Jane:Shay**

 **Lonnie:Matthew(Matt)**

 **Maleficent:Haggar**

 **Chad Charm:Lotor**

 **Doug:Acxa**

 **Cruella De Vil:Sendak**

 **Fairy Godmother:Shay's Mother-Helga(1)**

 **Jafar:Trugg**

 **Evil Queen:Ladnok**

 **Beast:Shiro**

 **Belle:Allura**

 **Snow White:Hira**

 **Leila:Queen Luxia(2)**

 **Coach Jenkins:Kolivan**

 _Notes:_

 _(1) We do not know Shay's mother's name, so for the purpose of this story, her name will be Helga._

 _(2) Queen_ Luxia _will be human in this_


End file.
